1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power modules and electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a power module that can be manually operated to charge the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are powered by a battery. The battery needs to be charged periodically. However, when a charger or converter is not at hand, it is impossible to charge the battery, which is inconvenient.